Improving Game Performance
This is still a work in progress Computer Wise(FPS) Change graphic settings Latency(Network) Stuff related to Latency *Ping *Input *Disconnections Stuff unrelated to latency *FPS *Game Crashing *Loading times Easy Steps Your mom. Using a ethernet cable over wireless SImplest way to reduce latency is to plug in an ethernet cable and get off the wireless. ie:WiFi Reasons? Physics. Just know that wireless sends data in invisible radio waves and due to the all waves are susceptible to destructive interference which results in lag. (Yes, its possible to have constructive interference but thats rare and usually you'll find a lot of destructive interference around you.) Closing large bandwidth programs Disabling Nagle's Algorithm Due note that there are many ways to disable Nagle's Algorithm, however, I'll make short and just post in order of simplest to hardest in this guide. Note: These do not stack so only choose one method to disable nagle with. Leatrix Latency Fix(Recommended) Leatrix Latency Fix Leatrix is the simplest one to do so as it automatically configures your TCP values when you run it. All instructions get it is in the link above. Tcp Optimizer Yes, TCP optimizer does involve directly editting your registy files; however, is less dangerous than the regedit method as the UI to edit is much more cleaner than looking at your registy directly. Go to tcp optimizer for more info. Regedit This is the more difficult method as you have a risk of accidently messing up with your registy values. So disabling Nagle with this method is the more dangerous one. Nevertheless here are some instructions and a video guide on how to do it thumb|left|418px|Disabling Nagle The tweak below allows for tweaking or disabling Nagle's alogrithm. Disabling "nagling" allows for very small packets to be transferred immediately without delay. Note that is only recommended for some games, and it may have negative impact on file transfers/throughput. The default state (Nagling enabled) improves performance by allowing several small packets to be combined together into a single, larger packet for more efficient transmission. While this improves overall performance and reduces TCP/IP overhead, it may briefly delay transmission of smaller packets. Keep in mind that disabling Nagle's algorithm may have some negative effect on file transfers, and can only help reduce delay in some games. To implement this tweak, in the registry editor (Start>Run>regedit) find: This setting configures the maximum number of outstanding ACKs in Windows XP/2003/Vista/2008: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Servic es\Tcpip\Parameters\Interfaces\{NIC-id} There will be multiple NIC interfaces listed there, for example: {1660430C-B14A-4AC2-8F83-B653E83E8297}. Find the correct one with your IP address listed. Under this {NIC-id} key, create a new DWORD value: TcpAckFrequency=1 (DWORD value, 1=disable, 2=default, 2-n=send ACKs if outstanding ACKs before timed interval. Setting not present by default). For gaming performance, recommended is 1 (disable). For pure throughput and data streaming, you can experiment with values over 2. If you try larger values, just make sure TcpAckFrequency*MTU is less than RWIN, since the sender may stop sending data if RWIN fills without an acknowledgement. Also, find the following key (if present): HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\MSMQ\Paramet ers Add a new DWORD value: TCPNoDelay=1 (DWORD value, 0 to enable Nagle's algorithm, 1 to disable, not present by default) To configure the ACK interval timeout (only has effect if nagling is enabled), find the following key: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Servic es\Tcpip\Parameters\Interfaces\{NIC-id} TcpDelAckTicks=0 (DWORD value, default=2, 0=disable nagling, 1-6=100-600 ms). Note you can also set this to 1 to reduce the nagle effect from the default of 200ms without disabling it. For Windows NT SP4, the TcpDelAckTicks path is: HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Servic es\{NIC-id}\Parameters\Tcpip TcpDelAckTicks=0 (Default=2, 0=disables nagling, 1-6=100-600 ms) TCP Optimization TCP optimizer The documentation page is to the left. Neat program you can to use to edit your TCP values on your registy, all instructions on how to use it is in the link provided. Yes, you can disable nagle with this. This program only slightly effects latency so this program won't guarantee big results and at most you'll only see a small improvement if you already disabled nagle's Tunneling